Isawa Shunryu
Isawa Shunryu, the Infinite Eye, was the Master of Void. Early Years In 1199 Jiro was a thirteen years old shugenja just past his gempukku, who had been tought by Isawa Tomohiro in the Aojiroi province. Jiro demonstrated a mastery in the ways of the Void. Scenes from the Empire 38, by Seth Mason & Robert Denton Master of Void Shunryu became the Master of Void in 1199 when through a test of Mitomeru-Ensō was found as the reincarnation of Isawa Sogaku, a 6th century Void Master, as predicted by his predecessor, Isawa Kimi. A Brother's Destiny Shunryu used the ritual of communication to commune with Chukage in the Colonies. The Council had decided to give discreet support to Iweko Shibatsu, the younger Empress' son, because they were concerned over the militaristic bent of Iweko Seiken, the elder Imperial Heir. Ivory Edition Rulebook Fictions Doubts Shunryu moved to Kyuden Isawa and met the new Voice of the Masters and former Master of Water Asako Chukage. In the Grove of the Five Masters he was met by the Master of Fire Isawa Koiso and the Master of Earth Isawa Norimichi. His early doubts regarding his worthy for the position were erased by the new Master of Water, Asako Miyabi. Spiritual Threat to the Empire The Jade Champion Isawa Kaname passed to the Elemental Council an astrological report produced by Isawa Nairuko, a priestress who found a spiritual threat to the Empire. She believed the Moto family had a curse in their bloodline, and anyone of Moto blood drew ill fortune, which they passed to the descendant they bore with the members of other families. Kaname did not find any flaw, and the report was praised by the Masters in front of the Jade Champion. Kaname had already reported it to the Iuchi family, who politely dismissed her, and the Moto rebuffed every of her attempts to approach them. Once the notice was spread the Unicorn considered it a Phoenix insult. Blood of Heaven, Blood of Earth, by Robert Denton Unicorn Invasion Shiba Myoushi reported to the Council of Five that the Crane had withdrawn their support during the conflict with the Unicorn, removing their troops from Tanima Sano Futatsu Taisho and closing travel through their lands to Phoenix and Unicorn alike. This was a consequence of the poor performance of the Phoenix delegation during past Imperial Winter Court. The Crab supported the Phoenix after they decided against their promise to remain neutral in this war. The Elemental Masters pondered how to conduct the next actions in the war, and Myoushi counseled that the Phoenix should counterattack and scatter the retreating Unicorn forces that had been repelled during the Siege at Kyuden Agasha. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 1), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton Moving to the Colonies Even in this time of wa, Isawa Shunryu was allowed to travel to the Colonies, following a forewarning the Master of Void saw in his visions. This travel would save the Ishiken from the rise of Jigoku, a threat which was lingering to come. Spring 2015 Kotei Fiction – Act 2: Troubled Waters (Part 2), by Chris Hand, Maxime Lemaire, Mari Murdock, Fred Wan, and Robert Denton External Links * Isawa Shunryu, the Infinite Eye (Ivory) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders